In Rauch aufgelöst
In Rauch aufgelöst ist die siebte Episode der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Charlotte ist überglücklich, mit Harry verlobt zu sein. Dennoch verliert die bevorstehende Hochzeit an Bedeutung, da es bereits ihre zweite ist. Nachdem Carrie auf unwürdigste Weise von Berger verlassen wurde, will sie Größe zeigen und sich nicht ihrerseits zu einer Boshaftigkeit hinreißen lassen. Doch die Verlockung, ihm eins auszuwischen, ist schließlich doch zu groß. Mit Smiths Karriere geht es bergauf. Samantha rät ihm, offiziell als Single zu gelten – was sie jedoch bald bereut. Handlung Während Charlotte überglücklich ist über ihre Verlobung mit Harry, ist Carrie mehr als nur wütend über Bergers stillosen Abgang. Bei ihrem gemeinsamen Essen führt Charlotte ihren Verlobungsring vor und alle gratulieren ihr. Carrie erzählt von Bergers Post-It-Schlussmachen. Sie sagt, sie wolle mit ihm nicht so schluss machen, wie andere Frauen es täten - mit wütenden Nachrichten auf seinem Anrufbeantworter. Carrie tut aus Wut, als wäre ihr die Trennung von Berger gleichgültig und lässt sich von Samantha für den Abend in einen neuen Club namens "Bed" einladen. Jarrod bezeichnet Samantha als seine Freundin, was ihr nicht besonders gefällt. Deshalb erklärt sie ihm als seine PR-Beraterin, dass er sich als Single ausgeben solle, da das besser zu seinem Image passen würde. Nur widerwillig stimmt er zu. Miranda versucht, sich vor der Einladung in den Club "Bed" zu drücken, doch Carrie will die Ausrede nicht hören. Als Miranda aufgelegt hat, entdeckt sie in ihrem Kleiderschrank ein paar Jeans, in das sie schon lange nicht mehr hineingepasst hat. Als sie sie anprobiert und sie passen, hat sie schlagartig bessere Laune und kommt fröhlich zum Club. Charlotte will diesmal keine große Sache um ihre Hochzeit machen, da es schon die zweite ist. Sie soll diesmal klein und geschmackvoll werden und die Freundinnen brechen in Jubel aus, als sie erwähnt, auch keine Brautjungfern zu wollen. Der Club ist mit Kissen und Betten ausgestattet, die Bedienungen tragen weiße Pyjamas. Auf dem Weg von der Toilette zu den anderen zurück stolpert Miranda und landet auf dem Bett eines gutaussehenden männlichen Gastes, der sie zum bleiben einlädt. Carrie entdeckt auf einem Bett in der Nähe einen Freund von Berger. Carrie, die sich erst verstecken will, lässt sich von Charlotte überreden, Hallo zu sagen und muss bekennen, dass sie Schluss gemacht haben. Obwohl sie sich nicht rächen wollte, kann sie nicht anders als seinen Freunden gegenüber zu sagen, dass er mies im Bett wäre. Wieder bei Charlotte und Samantha angekommen fühlt sie sich schlecht und will das am liebsten zurücknehmen. Charlotte schlägt vor, sie solle zurückgehen und sich erklären. Sie trinkt sich Mut an und geht zu den Jungs zurück, um sich zu erklären. Seine Freunde verteidigen Berger, aber Carrie wird wütend und hält ihnen die Strafpredigt, die sie eigentlich Berger hätte halten sollen. Miranda hat einen tollen Abend mit dem frendem Mann. Trotzdem geht sie als Carrie wütend zu ihr kommt. Vor dem Club entdecken sie den Geruch von Mariuhana. Carrie will sich etwas holen, Miranda und Samantha sind einverstanden, aber Charlotte ist dagegen. Miranda findet heraus, dass sie in einer Bar um die Ecke etwas bekommen können. In der Bar treffen sie auf eine Frauengruppe bei der Junggesellinnenparty. Charlotte ist enttäuscht, dass sie ihre große Hochzeit nicht mit der großen Liebe ihres Lebens haben kann, da es unpassend wäre. Aber die vier feiernden Frauen können ihre Laune heben. Miranda fühlt sich immer besser, da sie immer wieder interessierte Blicke von Männern bekommt. Samantha konnte in der Bar dafür sorgen, dass sie Jarrods Auftritt bei MTV sehen können. Als er sagt, dass er Single wäre, was Samantha ihm geraten hat, fühlt sie sich schlecht und küsst einen Mann, den sie kurz davor abgewiesen hat. Doch er hat eine Freundin und Carrie und sie rennen entsetzt aus der Bar. Auf der Straße rauchen sie den einzigen Joint, den Samantha ergattern konnte. Beide lästern über Männer. Dann ruft Jarrod an und Samantha ist ganz ruhig und geht weiter, um ein Netz für ihr Handy zu kriegen. Eine halbe Minute später hält die Polizei neben ihr und Carrie wird festgenommen. Doch ihre Freundinnen können die Anklage von Drogenbesitz auf Rauchen in der Bar herunterhandeln, weil sie erzählen, dass Carrie mit einem Post-It verlassen wurde. Beim Eisessen in einem Café resümiert Miranda ihr Leben und erklärt, wenn nicht all die schlechten Dinge passiert wären, hätte sie jetzt nicht die guten Dinge. Carrie sagt, sie hätte endlich den Grund für das aus erkannt, doch sie ist zu bekifft und vergisst ihn gleich wieder. Charlotte erklärt, sie müssten doch alle ihre Brautjungfern sein. Zentrale Frage *Glauben wir, der Schmerz lasse sich durch Lektionen lindern? Personen und Paarungen Carrie Bradshaw Samantha Jones - Smith Jarrod Miranda Hobbes Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6